


To Him, Tiny

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam x Reader PWP





	To Him, Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the gif doesn't look like Sam *shrug*

Sam was fascinated with it, really.  You were a full foot shorter than him, a little more than that actually.  To him, you were tiny.  To you, he was huge.

That’s why, once he’d stretched you out enough, he didn’t leave you laying out on the bed to fuck you.  No, he picked you up, with your heels tossed over his shoulders, and held you in mid-air.

His strong arms kept you aloft as he lined himself up with your pussy, sinking you down onto his cock very slowly.  You barely noticed a strain in his arms as he did it – it was like you were weightless in his arms.

Your ass rested against his pelvis once he was fully inside of you and you brought your hands to his face, pulling him in for a kiss.  He smiled against you, giving you the time you needed to adjust while he kissed you senseless.

Finally you squeezed your walls around him, letting him know that you were ready.  Slowly, he lifted you up until his cockhead was barely inside of you, before letting you sink down once more.  The tightness of your legs in the standing position made it feel incredible, every nerve inside of you on fire where Sam rubbed against you. 

With each purposeful fuck, his cock rubbed against your clit.  You knew neither of you were going to last long in this position, but it wasn’t because he was straining to hold your weight.  It was because of the tightness and closeness of it all, with you held in Sam’s arms in midair.

It soon became one of your favorite positions, Sam deeming it a proper workout to replace his daily weightlifting.


End file.
